


The Girl With Golden Hair

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry notices someone familiar when he stops by a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With Golden Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiela Cadona (Khiela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/gifts).



> Prompt from Khiela: Include orange (fruit), bright red color, numbers 17 and 21, cheesecake and stripes.
> 
> Timelines: After the seventh season in BtVS, and after ‘Proven Guilty’ in Dresden Files.
> 
> Besides the prompt, I got the title to thank Khiela for, it comes from an ABBA song.

On my way home I had to make a quick stop at the grocery store for some basics that I couldn't live without – that naturally included two packs of Coke cans. I was standing in the line to the checkout when I noticed someone I knew in the next line.

Last time I had seen Buffy Summers she had been 17 and I had just turned 21. Many years had passed, but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still the same petite girl with long, toned legs that seemed to go on and on. The Indian summer appropriate short, red dress with a dipping neckline and flowing hemline did nothing to diminish that effect. From what I remembered, she also had the most stunning smile that had the potential to turn any man's knees into jelly.

Somewhere along the years she had ditched the hair color bottle and let her hair revert back into a darker shade of golden that seemed more natural on her than the previous lighter one. Her hair did also adorn a few red stripes, bright enough to easily rival Molly's this month's color of choice, that were new.

Apparently feeling the weight of my stare, she turned her head to take a look around and noticed me, “Harry Dresden, is that you?” the delight in her voice was unmistakable and rather refreshing. I couldn't remember the last time someone had been honest to god _glad_ to see me. The normal reaction to seeing me varied between wary and terrified.

I answered her smile with one of my own – I was certain it paled in comparison to hers which was just as I remembered it, “Buffy Summers, it’s a small world. What are you doing in Chicago?”

“I live here these days. I actually moved to a couple blocks away from here,” she gestured vaguely to the direction my apartment block was located with her free hand.

The other hand was holding the shopping basket that I noted contained cartons of milk, a bag full of large oranges, and– was that a raspberry cheesecake? I barely kept myself from drooling. Where as I wasn't exactly starving these days, thanks to the check I got to cash for wearing the gray cloak and those couple of jobs I had finished recently, the bare essentials my basket held couldn't hold candle to a delicious looking raspberry cheesecake in its clear plastic container.

As we talked while waiting for our turns, it turned out the apartment she had moved to in the beginning of the month was located a block from my basement apartment. She invited me over for coffee next Saturday telling she'd love to catch up more, and I promised I'd be there with bells on… Provided there wouldn't be another magical mess springing on me that day.


End file.
